Dulce deseo
by SakuritaHaruno17
Summary: No es bueno para el, mucho menos para ella, pero no pueden resistirlo; a causa de eso ambos tendrán..? que aceptar las consecuencias, o al menos eso creen.
1. Chapter 1

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y voy en el último año de preparatoria….y Bueno no sé qué más puedo decir, soy la típica niña caprichosa hijita de papi… Aunque a decir verdad el no es mi padre biológico pero igual yo lo amo como si lo fuera, Ya que mi madre Kushina Haruno se casó con el Minato Uzumaki, Cuando yo tenía 2 años.

Pero él también tenía a su hijo Naruto Uzumaki que es 3 años mayor que mí, y bueno cuando Naruto tenía 8 años y yo 5 años, nacío mi hermano menor Misuki…. Y que les puedo decir de él, es la réplica exacta de mi papá solo que tiene mi mismo color de ojos ^_^.

Qué más puedo decir…ahh Mis Padres son MUY EXTRICTOS; Bueno si se trata de chicos; No quieren que tenga novio hasta que salga de la Universidad, No quieren que llegue hasta más de las 8pm a casa, y lo que más me recalcan es que no quisieran que haiga un embarazo no deseado… Pero como yo soy la típica adolescente que no le gusta las reglas, simplemente las desobedezco, sin que ellos se den cuenta claro. Y qué decir de mi Naruto, si este está más atrofiado que mí en esas cosas del Amor (SEXO), Chicas (SEXO), Fiestas (SEXO), Amigos (SEXO), Aunque claro se cuida; sino ahorita sería tía de 50 niños creo….

**-SAKURA…!** Grita fuerte una pelirrubia

**-Ahh..!..Si? Qué pasó?...**Responde una pelirosa levantándose rápidamente

**-Te dormiste pj..! **

**-Ahh…jejeje pero que tiene Ino tú lo haces todo el tiempo…**Le dice Sakura

**-mm…eso no es verdad…**Le responde la pelirrubia.

**-Bueno ya no importa. Más bien tuve un sueño muy extraño…**Le dice la pelirosa a su amiga

**-Ahh. ..Si y que soñaste..? A Choji en bikini..? **

**-Agg…! NO..! Soñé como si estuviera contando un resumen de mi vida. Pero no sé a quién le contaba eso…**le dice Sakura muy extrañada x su sueño

**-Mmm…! Que sueño más ridículo, más bien te cuento….dicen que Kakashi sensei renunció…!** Le dice Ino totalmente sorprendida

**-Qué..! En serio…? Y Xq..?!...**Pregunta la pelirosa igual de sorprendida

**-Si…según dicen Xq se aburrió dicen xq se aburrió de ser profesor. Y prefirió quedarse a dormir en su casa…**Le responde su amiga

**-Jumm..! Que mal…! Era el único profesor joven y lindo**…dice Sakura deprimida

**-Sii…ya sé.. Agg…! Pero bueno ojalá que no nos toque un viejo decrépito y horrible**…dice Ino muy molesta

**-Jajajajaj…Ojala**

**-Aunque dudo mucho que nos toque un guapo Profesor**….dice Ino de forma optimista

Pero en eso entra un joven, muy bien vestido, se va directo al escritorio…Pone su maletín encima del escritorio para luego mirar a todos.

**-Muy bien yo seré su nuevo maestro…ya que su antiguo Maestro renunció…Mi nombre es Sasori…**

**-Sasori que..?...**pregunta de forma muy coqueta una pelicastaña**.**

**-Eso no es de su incumbencia… Solo díganme Sasori sensei, Sasori-san, como ustedes gusten…y ya que yo me presente creo q ustedes también deberían hacerlo…empiecen por esa esquina…**

**-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara**

**-Soy Neji Hyuga**

**-Yo me llamo Rock Lee…..**

Y así continuaron hasta llegar a los últimos asientos….

**-Y-yo soy Hinata Hyuga**

**-Yo Tenten Ana**

**-Soy Ino Yamanaka**

**-Yo me llamo Kiba Inuzuka**

**-…**

**-Y usted señorita como se llama..?**

Pero no hubo respuesta

**-mmm…. **Se acerca hasta ponerse en frente de ella…

**-Señorita…su nombre...? le pregunta**

**- Ahh…? **Reacciona pero al verlo tan cerca de ella se sonroja completamente

**-Su nombre es….?**

**-Ehh…mi nombre?**

**-Sii…su nombre…**le dice ya cansado

**-M-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno….**

**-Hmm…Bueno ya que todos se presentaron empecemos con la clase…**dice mientras se dirige al pizarrón….

**- O -**

Mientras tanto el profesor explica, Sakura e Ino se pusieron a enviarse SMS de texto…

***Oye Ino-cerda el profesor está guapísimo…! *_* :Q_ ***

***Sii…! Lo sé pelos de chicle está…como para secuestrarlo y hacerle cositas… *_* **

*** JA..! Cositas. …Yo con el haría de TODO..! ***

**-Señorita Haruno….deme ese celular..! **dice mientras termina de escribir en el pizarrón

**-Peo…Usted..Yo…No…! **Dice Sakura asustada

**-Solo deme el celular sino quiere que haga algo peor…**le dice mientras se acerca al asiento de Sakura

**-Bueno…**Se lo entrega el celular, pero cuando tenía el celular en la mano empieza a leer lo que decía en este.

**-Nooo….no lo lea..! **Dice Sakura tratando de cubrir la pantalla del celular

**-Vuelva a su lugar Haruno….**Dice el pelirrojo mientras lee lo que decía en el SMS

**-* Que vergüenza**…!* piensa Sakura totalmente sonrojada

**-Hmm…bueno continuemos con la clase….**dice mientras vuelve al pizarrón.

**-Ufff…por suerte no me dijo nada….**piensa la pelirosa aliviada

**-Senorita Haruno….se va a quedar un momento después de clases**

**-S-Si profesor…. T_T**


	2. Castigo

-**Eh…quería hablar con migo profesor..?** pregunta la pelirosa sin poder mirarle a los ojos

El joven maestro se le acerca más, toma su mentón de la muchacha para que así pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

-**Dígame Señorita Haruno…A que se quiso referir con " TODO"?** Pregunta el ojimiel sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-**Ehh…? N-no entiendo de que me está hablando profesor..?** Responde Sakura muy nerviosa

-**Sólo dime Sasori**…le dice de forma tranquila

-**Perdón es que a mí me enseñaron a no hablarle por su nombre a las personas mayores**… responde Sakura ya más tranquila.

-**Hmm…Me estás diciendo viejo..?**

-**N-no…! Solo.. que es por respeto….**Respondió volviéndose a poner nerviosa

-**Con las personas que son 10 o 15 años mayores que vos**…Le explica aclarando su forma de pensar…**Dime cuántos años tienes..?**

-**Voy a cumplir 17…**

-**No es mucha la diferencia**…Le dice el pelirrojo como si nada

-**Si..?! cuantos años tienes..?**

-**20**..Responde tranquilamente

-**20…! Pero no parece…son solo 3 años**..dice sorprendida la pelirosa

-**Si bueno…ahora vamos a aclarar lo de tu castigo**….dice Sasori pensndo en q iba a hacer

-**Castigo…? Ohh..!** dice ella en vos alta

-**Hmm…a ver que puede ser**…piensa el pelirojo….**Será que la digo a la directora para que te quite el celular y te expulse por semejante sms que enviaste**….dice de forma arrogante

-**NOO…! Eso no…no quiero q me expulsen**

-**O ole digo a tus padres lo que enviaste..para que sepan que su niña inocente no es lo que parece..? **

-**NOOOOO…! Me matan y me meten a un internado solo de mujeres**….dice ella muy asustada…**por favor podría ser otra cosa y mejor si es el otro mes…**

-**El otro mes..?**

-**Si es que tengo que conseguir un empleo para poder ahorrar y comprarle algo a mi hermano para su cumpleaños…**

-**mmm…..bueno entonces hagamos un trato.**

-**Un trato...?** dice la pelirosa sin entender a qué se refería

-**Si**…responde…**te propongo que me ayudes a ordenar algunas cosas…bueno muchas cosas en mi casa y yo te pagaré por el trabajo q haces**…le dice Sasori

-**Por que ordenar..? Que acaso tu casa es un chiquero o que** (desorden. Repugnancia)

-**No..Claro que no**…responde serio…**solo que como recién me acabo de mudar tengo que ordenar muchas cosas**…**y con el trabajo no me da el tiempo para hacerlo**…le responde

-**Ahh…bueno y más o menos de cuánto dinero estamos hablando..?** Dice de forma curiosa la pelirosa

-**Jajá..No se unos 40$ por día..? **

-**40$...?!** Dice sorprendida la pelirosa

-**Que..? Muy poco..?** le pregunta un poco confundido

-**No..! Esta perfecto**…le responde la pelirosa. Pero…estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sueno un celular

-**Hola**.. Responde el pelirrojo…**Ya llegaste, tan rápido..?...Ahh ya** **veo**…**bueno**….y sigue hablando mientras sale del aula..

**-Sí..Claro adiós..!** Le dice un poco enojada x no despedirse

- 0 -

Por fin llegue a mi casa estoy tan cansada….

-**Din-Don**… Toque el timbre de mi casa. Pero nadie me abrió la puerta

-**Din-don**…Volví a tocar pero igual fue el mismo resultado

-**Ahh..! Que no hay nadie en casa…!?**...Ya me había enojada estaba muy cansada como para estar esperando.

-**Como siempre gritando…!** Oigo que una voz de un niño se escucha por detrás de la puerta

-**Abre de una vez…!**

Abren la puerta y como era de esperarse era mi hermano menor Misuki

-**Por qué tanto gritas..? Pareces loca**….me dice ese enano

-**Agg…! Ya cállate**…le responde cortante ya que estaba muy cansada como para estar peleando con ese enano.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación, porque lo único que quería hacer es darme una ducha y dormir todo lo que quedaba del día…Pero antes de llegar a mi cuarto pase por el cuarto de Naruto.

Su puerta estaba abierta y noté que él estaba en su computadora con los audífonos puestos. A sí que cuidadosamente agarré una de las almohadas de su cama, la tomé y me volvía a dirigir a la puerta, desde ahí con todas mis fuerzas se la tire a Naruto. Y me escondí detrás la pared…

-**Jajajaja**...reí silenciosamente…**Me habrá visto..?** asome mi cabeza para ver a mi hermano per..

**-Si lo hice**….aparece frente a ella con una cara de te atrape

-**Ahhhh…!...**Naruto la toma de sus piernas y la alza haciendo que su cabeza quede hacia abajo…

-**Ahora si me la vas a pagar**…dice divertido por su acto..

-**NO…Naruto….bájame…!** Dice Sakura riendo

-**Jajajajaja…no me las vas a pagar** …le tira a la cama con cuidado para luego tirarle todas las almohadas posible..

-**No…Naruto. Basta**…dice Sakura sin obtener resultado alguno…pero luego el se detuvo para contestar su celular..

-**Hola..?..Ya llegaron..? Tan rápido..? Bueno ya estoy de ida**..cuelga su celular para lugo salir rápidamente de su habitación

-**Que ya nadie se despide en estos día…!** Grita enojada la pelirosa

-**Cállate…!** Se escucha del otro lado de la habitación

-**Como que cállate..?!** grita Sakura…**Ahora si vas a ver enano arrogante..! **dice para luego correr hacia la habitación de su hermano menor…

- 0 -

En el aeropuerto se encontraba un apuesto pelirrojo esperando la llegada de sus amigos. Se puso a buscarlos por todos lados pero no los encontraba en ninguna parte.

-**Agg…! Donde estarán estos**….dice ya aburrido y cansado de esperar

-**Hola…Sasori-Kun**…escucha decir de una voz femenina muy conocida para él.


End file.
